C4
by Callista Woods
Summary: Kalau F4, udah biasa. Bagaimana dengan C4? Sebuah kwartet dari SMA Hana yang terdiri dari cowok-cowok kece, siapa saja mereka? Bagaimana kehidupan mereka di SMA Hana? Check it out TVXQ, SS501, Big Bang,etc. Pair : Yunjae, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**C4**

Kalau F4, udah biasa. Bagaimana dengan C4?

"Cool 4"

_Author : Callista Woods  
_

_A screenplays fanfiction_

Main character: TVXQ, SS501, Big Bang

Another character: 2NE1, SJ, BEAST, etc.

Genre: Friendship, humor(?), romance

Pair: Yunjae dulu deh..

Chapter 1: We are Cool 4?

Ini adalah SMA Hana, salah satu SMA yang tersohor se kota Seoul dan Korea Selatan. Yang menjadi kebanggaan dari sekolah ini adalah ekstrakulikuler atau berbagai klubnya yang memiliki anggota yang benar-benar berbakat dan banyak memberikan _achievement_ ke sekolah tersebut. Klub yang terkenal antara lain klub menyanyi, _acting_, _dance_ dan sepak bola. SMA Hana juga sangat apik dan asri, tidak memiliki bangunan tinggi seperti sekolah biasanya. SMA Hana memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas, hanya bertingkat 1 dan tiap ruang kelas maupun ruang lainnya dihubungkan dengan koridor-koridor dengan taman-taman di pinggir setiap koridor. Mempunyai fasilitas yang lengkap, mulai dari lapangan sepak bola lengkap dengan tribunnya, lapangan olah raga indoor sampai ruang-ruang klub yang sangat lengkap fasilitasnya sesuai dengan kegiatan-kegiatan klub tersebut.

Seperti biasa kalau di sekolah-sekolah jaman sekarang pasti ada aja yang namanya idola atau sekelompok idola. Nah, kwartet di SMA Hana yang disebut-sebut dengan Cool 4 oleh murid-murid Hana (mereka nggak ngakuin diri mereka berempat dengan nama Cool 4) cukup atau sangat populer dengan wajah mereka yang tampan, tinggi semampai, _body six pack_(?), bakat-bakat mereka dan lain-lain. Walaupun banyak yang menganggap mereka _cool_, _multi-talent_ dan lebih-lebih sempurna, siapa yang tahu kalau ada aja kelakuan mereka sangat nggak banget. Siapa saja yang berada di kwartet Cool 4 tersebut?

_Check it out!_

Pertama, yang paling tua dulu, Kim Jaejoong. Pemuda dengan tinggi 180 cm, _well built body_, kulit putih susu, rambut panjang setengkuk warna hitam pekat, mata besar berwarna _onyx_, bibir semerah _cherry_, wajahnya lebih tepat dikatakan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. _See?_ Hampir sempurna bukan. Tapi dia terkenal dengan si sengak nomor satu dan si judes nomor satu. Cerewet, pasti. Yang nggak tahannya itu lho, kalau ngatain orang lain bener-bener nge_jleb_. Banyak murid cewek (dan sebagian murid cowok) naksir dengan Jaejoong, tapi mereka diam-diam aja, takut kena semprot sama Jaejoong sendiri. Berpacaran dengan ketua osis Hana, Jung Yunho. Entah kenapa sang ketua osis tampan ini bias naksir sama iblis berbadan malaikat seperti Jaejoong. But _love is blind, isn't it?_ Sekarang duduk di kelas 11 IPA 1, sekelas dengan Yoochun dan Hyunjoong.

Yang kedua, sang playboy kelas kakap, Park Yoochun. Senyumnya _charming_ mematikan, perilakunya yang _care_ dengan siapapun dan ramah hampir seluruh murid cewek Hana jatuh hati padanya. Mempunyai rambut ikal hitam pekat, mata sipit, pipi yang sedikit tembem, gigi yang rapi dan badan yang tinggi semampai (180 cm), kurangnya Yoochun itu kurus dan gak punya_ body_ sebagus Jaejoong, dan penyakitan, tapi tetep saja banyak yang terbius oleh penampilannya yang selalu menawan. Fakta yang mencengangkan dari Yoochun adalah, dia tidak pernah pacaran sekalipun. Kenapa dibilang playboy? Ya karena banyak banget yang naksir Yoochun, tidak hanya murid cewek Hana, tetapi juga murid dari sekolah dan universitas lain, sampai ahjumma-ahjumma saja jatuh hati. Makanya Yoochun disebut playboy. Maka dari itu, Yoochun adalah orang nomor satu yang paling dibenci oleh murid cowok se SMA Hana (kecuali teman-temannya). Terkadang murid cewek yang ditaksir oleh seorang murid cowok lebih memilih Yoochun daripada cowok itu. Yoochun memang orang yang _easy going,_ tapi dia orang yang sensitif, mudah menangis dan juga marah. Kalau sudah marah siap-siap saja dibantai(?).

Ketiga, si mahluk super Kim Hyunjoong. Tipikal murid teladan, juara umum di sekolah maupun kelas, pintar bermain alat musik seperti gitar, piano dan harmonika, pintar main sepak bola. Dia juga ramah, tapi nggak seramah Yoochun yang ramahnya kelewat. Sering nolongin siapa saja, biasanya teman-teman sekelasnya yang nggak ngerti sama pelajaran tertentu, Hyunjoong bakal ngajarin dengan senang hati. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Hyunjoong adalah orang yang kelewat polos. Dia berkata apa adanya, tapi kadang sering nyakitin orang lain sangkin polosnya dia ngomong. Selain itu, pikirannya juga agak aneh, alias _freak_ mungkin? Dia percaya sama yang namanya alien itu ada, dan suatu saat alien itu bakal ngajak dia ke habitatnya alien tersebut. Mempunyai badan yang tinggi (182 cm), _body _yang lebih bagus dari Jaejoong karena dia sering olahraga, terutama sepak bola, rambut seleher berwarna coklat madu dan kulit yang putih bersih. Sering dibilangin kemabaran sama Jaejoong.

Dan yang terakhir, sang bungsu a.k.a maknae, Choi Seung Hyun (TOP Big Bang). Pendiam, dengan badan tinggi semampai (181 cm), tak ada yang pernah melihatnya _topless _jadi nggak tau Seunghyun punya badan gimana, tatapan mata sangat tajam dari _onyx_nya yang bisa buat orang-orang meleleh terpesona atau kabur kocar kacir karena ketakutan. Satu tingkat dibawah Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Hyunjoong. Ia duduk di kelas 10.2. Mempunyai sedikit teman, karena murid lain pada takut deket-deket Seunghyun, seolah-olah dia bakal makan mereka kalau dekat dengannya. Siapa yang tahu, kalau di depan ketiga hyungnya dan keluarganya dan juga teman dekatnya yang lain ia seperti bocah 5 tahun yang manja dan suka cari perhatian. Tapi kalau di depan teman lainnya ia akan memasang tampang super stoic. Banyak yang naksir sama Seunghyun, tapi mereka takut mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Itulah keempat personil Cool 4. Ingat, mereka nggak pernah menganggap diri mereka itu Cool 4, cuma penduduk Hana lah yang menyebut mereka begitu. Mereka selalu bersama, pastinya. Tapi nggak berempat teruslah, pasti ada teman Jaejoong, Yoochun, Hyunjoong dan Seunghyun yang sering gabung. Penasaran dengan kehidupan mereka di SMA Hana?

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya~

p.s : Mau lanjutin, please komennya ya ditungguin ;)

p.s.s : EDITED. Aku baca ulang lagi, mudah-mudahan typo dan beberapa kata-kata yang ambigu udah ga ada lagi ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**C4**

Kalau F4, udah biasa. Bagaimana dengan C4?

"Cool 4"

_Author : Callista Woods_

_A screenplays fanfiction_

Main character: TVXQ, SS501, Big Bang

Another character: 2NE1, SJ, BEAST, etc.

Genre: Friendship, humor(?), romance

Pair: Yunjae dulu deh..

Chapter 2 : Accident

_6.00 a.m. Apartemen Park._

Yoochun sedang bercermin di cermin besar yang tertempel pada dinding kamar minimalisnya. Kelihatannya ia baru saja mandi, dan berpakaian sekolah untuk ke sekolah tentunya. Pakaian sudah rapi, tapi pemuda Park ini adalah pemuda pesolek, jadi dia pasti menghabiskan waktu yang, _ehm_, lama untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna ataukah belum.

'Rambut, check. Wajah, check, ga ada yang aneh, kamu makin tampan tiap hari Park Yoochun! Seragam, oke banget, rapi. Apalagi ya?' Ucap Yoochun dalam hati sambil bernarsis ria.

'Kayaknya ada yang masih kurang', Yoochun memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang ditopang dengan lengan kirinya. Gaya ala detektif itu loh.

"YAAAAA YOOCHUN-AH CEPAT SEDIKIT!" Terdengar teriakan dari lantai satu ke lantai dua tempat kamar Yoochun berada.

'Kurang apa ya?' Masih dengan pose berpikirnya, ditambah dengan wajah babonya.

"Yoochun-ah, kau kira sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kau mau aku terlambat lagi dan disemprot oleh _almighty_ Teddy-oppa? Ayo cepat, kita berangkat sekarang." Park Bom, noona Yoochun datang langsung ke kamar Yoochun yang tidak terkunci dan menarik adiknya itu ke bawah. Sesampai mereka di ruang makan, Bom langsung mengambil tasnya dan tas satu lagi, yang terlihat seperti tas yang berisikan bekal.

"Kenapa buru-buru noona? Ini masih jam 6 pagi, biasanya kau baru bangun juga." Kata Yoochun bertanya kepada noonanya sesampai mereka di dalam mobil _Mercedes Benz _hitam pekat keluaran terbaru milik Bom.

"Ya, aku ada rapat pagi-pagi ini dengan tim dari US. Kalau aku terlambat lagi, Teddy-oppa akan memecatku. Kau mau kita hidup gelandangan di kota semacam Seoul?" jawab Bom, sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Bom bekerja sebagai wakil CEO di perusahaan hiburan, Park Entertainment.

Perusahaan tersebut dipegang oleh Teddy Park sebagai CEOnya. Sebenarnya Park Entertainment adalah milik keluarga Bom dan Yoochun. Akan tetapi, karena ayah Teddy yang merupakan kakak dari ayah Yoochun dan Bom meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika Teddy masih berumur 8 tahun (Bom berumur 4 tahun, dan Yoochun belum lahir), Teddy diangkat sebagai anak oleh orang tua Bom dan Yoochun. Dan sekarang Teddy memegang kendali atas Park Entertainment cabang Seoul, dengan pusat di New York (dipegang oleh orang tua Bom dan Yoochun).

"Mana bisa noona dipecat, kan itu perusahaan punya noona juga." Jawab Yoochun.

"Gak bisa gitu dong Chun. Kan yang bos Teddy-oppa, makanya dia bisa depak noona kapan aja dia mau."

"_By the way_, aku belum sarapan noona~"

"Itu, tas satunya lagi ada isi bekal untuk kamu sarapan. Noona udah capek-capek bikinnya pagi-pagi, kamu masih ngorok gak bantuin."

"Salah noona sendiri gak bangunin aku." Yoochun tinggal di Seoul bersama Bom yang umurnya 5 tahun di atas Yoochun (Yoochun 17, Bom 22) di apartemen yang terbilang mewah di Seoul. Kedua orang tua mereka dan adik laki-laki Yoochun, Park Yoohwan, tinggal di New York mengelola perusahaan di sana. Sebenarnya Yoochun dan Bom berasal dari sana, tapi mereka pindah ke Seoul sejak Bom tamat kuliah jurusan music di salah satu universitas terkenal di New York dan Yoochun tamat SMP. Mereka pindah ke Seoul karena ingin membantu Teddy mengelola Park Entertainment di Seoul. Selain sebagai wakil CEO, Bom juga merupakan penyanyi yang diorbitkan sendiri oleh Park Entertainment bersama ketiga teman lainnya dalam grup vokal 2NE1. Dan Teddy juga sebagai produser di perusahaan hiburan tersebut.

"Noona, aku belum pake parfum." Celetuk Yoochun saat mereka berhenti sejenak di lampu merah.

"Yaaaa~rempong banget deh kamu Chun. Nih pake parfum noona." Jawab Bom sambil membuka dasbor mobilnya, mengambil sebotol parfum mewah dari sana dan melemparkannya pada Yoochun.

"Ini kan parfum cewek noona. Malu ah."

"Kamu mau ke sekolah bau iler gitu?"

"Kan udah mandi juga."

"Tetep aja masih bau. Kamu juga minta tadi, sini noona semprot." Bom pun menyemprotkan parfum berbau manis tersebut ke tubuh Yoochun dengan nggak elitnya.

"Noonaaaa! Jadi bau cewek kan!" protes Yoochun.

"Ah, diem deh, udah lampu hijau, noona mau konsen nyetir, ntar kecelakaan lagi, mobil baru nih." Ujar Bom sambil pamer mobil barunya.

_06.15 a.m. SMA Hana._

"Aaaaah noona, bau cewek kan, pasti diketawain sama yang lainnya." Protes Yoochun lagi kepada noonanya saat mereka telah tiba di depan SMA Hana.

"Cerewet lu Chun, parfum mahal juga itu, gak bau-bau cewek amat lah. Eh, ntar aku mau masak makan siang yang banyak, ajak temen-temen mu Chun si Hyunjoong, Jaejoong sama Seunghyun ya. Jangan lupa! Sana turun gih, aku mau cabut cepet-cepet. _Bye!" _Bom pun mencium pipi Yoochun. Yoochun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa tas bekalnya dan Bom langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang _like there is no tomorrow._

"_Yo my man!"_ seseorang menepuk bahu Yoochun dari belakang lalu merangkulnya.

"Yah Hyunjoong, kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Yoochun kepada pemuda yang menegurnya tadi yang ternyata adalah Hyunjoong sahabatnya.

"Biasa aja kali Chun, gak usah pake kuah!" kata Hyunjoong sambil pura-pura melap wajahnya.

"Kagak pake kuah kali! Eh kenapa pake baju bola Hyun? Ada tanding ya?"

"Nggak, mau latihan aja pagi ini. Kan kita kosong sampe istirahat pertama. Lupa ya?"

"Hah? Iya lupa. Ya sudah kamu mau ke lapangan kan? Aku ikutan deh, gak ada kerjaan di kelas pagi-pagi buta kayak gini, gak ada temen, yang ada dedemit lagi iiihhh~" mereka pun beranjak menuju lapangan bola yang terletak di belakang gedung SMA Hana.

_Lapangan Sepak Bola Hana_

Yoochun sedang sibuk dengan banyak _sandwich_ yang disiapkan Bom untuk sarapannya.

'Nih orang tumben ya masak banyak banget buat sarapan, gimana mau ngabisinnya?'

"Yo _forehead_!" terlihat Jaejoong datang ke tribun tempat Yoochun duduk bersama Yunho, pacarnya. Datangnya barengan nih ceritanya.

"Yo _girls_~" jawab Yoochun sambil menggoda Jaejoong.

"Sialan lu!"

"Hehehehe~ makanya jangan suka ngeledek orang dong, diledekin gak mau. Pagi Yunho!" ucap Yoochun sambil menegur Yunho.

"Yo pagi! Aku gabung ke sana latihan ya. _Bye~_" jawab Yunho, sambil meletakkan tasnya dikumpulan tas para anggota klub sepak bola yang tertumpuk di dekat tempat Yoochun dan Jaejoong duduk. Yunho pun berlari ke lapangan.

"Tumben Chun sarapan sekolah, biasanya makan siang aja nebeng bekalku."

"Ini Bom-noona mau ada rapat katanya, jadi buru-buru mau ke kantor, jadi disuruh sarapan di sekolah nih. Bekalnya dia udah siapin."

"Heh~ tumben. Cobain dong." Jaejoong pun mengambil salah satu sandwich dari kotak makan Yoochun.

"Enak juga Chun, masakan Bom-noona. Jarang-jarang dia masak, eh pas sekali masak, enak juga."

"Iya dong, kamu pikir noonaku ga bisa masak apa? Eh ntar siang, makan di rumahku ya. Noona yang ngundang. Katanya dia mau masak banyak."

"Oke deh, jangan aja masakannya gak enak. Aku privatin ntar." Jawab Jaejoong pamer. Jaejoong memang pintar memasak.

"Kayak kamu pinter banget gitu masak Jae. Mana Seunghyun? Kamu gak ajak kesini?"

"Aku langsung ke sini tadi gak mampir dulu ke kelas dia."

"Nyariin aku ya?" Seunghyun datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Hush~ gila kamu ya, kaget aku, aku kirain dedemit loh, mau kamu disamain sama setan. Datang tak di jemput pulang tak diantar." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Jelangkung kali hyung. Ganteng gini mau disamaain dengan setan. Hyung itu lho, yang kunti." Jawab Seunghyun sambil meledek Jaejoong.

"Sialan lu, masih kecil berani ya ngeledek orang dewasa. Cih.."

"Hyung, tumben bawa bekal ke sekolah." Tanya Lee Seungri, teman sekelas Seunghyun, yang datang bersama Seunghyun.

"Biasa Ri, orang sibuk, makan aja gak sempet di rumah." Jawab Yoochun.

"Bacot lu dah. Ini lho Ri, bekal buatan Bom-noona." Kata Jaejoong sambil menekankan perkataannya pada Bom-noona.

"_What?Bom-noona cooked it for you Hyung? I should try one~oh…Bom-noona!" _ujar Seunghyun sambil merebut kotak makanan Yoochun yang masih berisikan beberapa _sandwich._

"Enak! Cobain deh Ri, masakan noona-ku nomor 1." Ujar Seunghyun lagi, pamer dan membagikan satu _sandwich_ kepada sebenarnya suka dengan noonanya Yoochun, tapi bukan suka cinta itu loh, dia suka karena pertama ketemu sama Bom, dia udah _care_ banget sama Seunghyun (sama Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong juga), jadilah Seunghyun yang kurang kasih sayang (?) noonanya Hyeyoon yang menuntut ilmu di Paris sejak 3 tahun yang lalu suka banget sama Bom.

"Enak aja kau Seunghyun ngambil-ngambil. Dan Bom itu noonaku bukan noonamu!" Ucap Yoochun. Bekal sarapan Yoochun pun habis.

_06.45 a.m. Lapangan Sepak Bola Hana_

"Eh, udah main tuh mereka hyung!" kata Seungri.

"Ah diam kau, gak usah lebay deh. Ayo kita tegak di sana aja biar jelas." Jawab Jaejoong. Mereka berempat pun pindah ke tempat duduk paling depan dan mereka tegak di pagar pembatas tribun. Mereka tadi duduk di sebelah tengah tribun, karena sebelah tengah kena atap dan tidak panas, sedangkan di depan tidak terkena atap.

"Yaaaaa Junsu-hyuuuuuuuuung~" sorak Seungri kepada Kim Junsu, kapten klub sepak bola Hana yang duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong, Hyunjoong dan Yoochun. Seungri sangat mengidolakan Junsu, karena selain pintar main sepak bola, Junsu juga sangat pintar bernyanyi. Suaranya yang seperti lumba-lumba jika berteriak dan serak-serak basah ketika bernyanyi membuatnya diidolakan oleh murid dan juga guru di Hana.

"Ribut banget sih Ri, biasa aja kali, main aja belum udah teriak-teriak, Junsunya aja belum nendang bola lagi. Kampungan banget sih." Ujar Jaejoong pedas. Tetapi sepertinya Seungri tidak peduli dan malah balik meledek Jaejoong.

"Ya, hyung urusin tuh pacar hyung, main juga dia. Tapi beda tim tuh dengan Junsu-hyung. Pasti Yunho-hyung kalah."

"Enak aja, itu si Junsu yang bakal kalah, Yunho aja keren banget mainnya gitu, gak bakal kalah!"

"Ah, berisik! Mau nonton apa gosip sih? Kalau mau gosip sana jauh-jauh." Kata Yoochun. Pertandingan sepak bola pun di mulai.

"Yooooooo~Hyunjoongie! Ayo habisi Yunho, Yunho huuuuuuuuuuuuu! Hahahahahaha," teriak Yoochun dan Seunghyun menyemangati Hyunjoong dan meledek Yunho.

"Yah, kurang ajar. Jangan hina Yunho gitu dong." Kata Jaejoong.

"Ah, gak asik deh hyung. Kita kan ceesan sama Hyunjoong, seneng bareng-bareng, sedih bareng-bareng, gak eska (SK=Setia Kawan) banget deh." Ucap Seunghyun.

"Iya Jae~ mentang ya punya pacar, temen dilupain." Tambah Yoochun.

"Iya hyung, kan Yunho-hyung juga gak hebat-hebat amat, lawannya sama tim yang ada Hyunjong sama Junsu-hyung. Pasti kalah deh hyung. Hahahahaha!" ledek Seungri.

"Oke, oke! Aku SK! Gak ada dalam sejarah seorang Jaejoong nggak setia kawan. Mau Yunho mampus kek, tetep dukung Hyunjoong. Hyunjooooongieeeee ayo gooool!" teriak Jaejoong yang terprovokasi Yoochun, Seunghyun dan Seungri (Gila nih Jaejoong, pacar aja diginiin-,-).

"Gitu dong broooo~ ayo semangati Hyunjoong! Hyunjoongiiiieeee I LOVE UUUUUU. WE LOVE UUUUU~" teriak Yoochun.

"JUNSUUUUUUUUUU~"

"HYUNJOOOOOOOOOOONGGGG~"

"JUNSU GOOOOOOL~"

"HYUNJOONG GOOOOOL~"

"KIKWANG GOOOOOOL~"

"DOOJOON GOOOOOL~" mereka berempat pun berteriak menyemangati siapa saja yang mencetak gol. Entah itu tim Yunho ataupun tim Junsu.

"EEEEHHHHH~ Yunho ngegol tuh. Yunhoo huuuuuuu~hahahaha" ledek Yoochun. Sebenarnya mereka tidak membenci Yunho. Ya, yang namanya anak muda, ada ada aja ulah mereka buat main-main entah itu ngeledek atau apapun yang lainnya.

"Yunho-hyung huuuuuuuuu~" tambah Seungri dan Seunghyun.

"Jae? Mana suaranya?" Yoochun mencoba memprovokasi Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kau Park Yoochun, berhenti memprovokasi Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho dari tengah lapangan yang sepertinya mendengar kata-kata Yoochun kepada Jaejoong di tribun. Dasar Yoochun, gak bisa ngecilin tuh suara apa-,-

":p hahahahahaha!" ledek Yoochun lagi.

"Yaaaaaah!" Yunho pun frustasi, dia memegang bola dan menendangnya kea rah Yoochun. Tapi apa daya, Yoochun dkk berada di atas tribun setinggi 2 meter dari lapangan dan berada di pinggir lapangan dan Yunho pun berada di tengah lapangan. Tendangan Yunho pun, tidak sampai mengenai Yoochun, akan tetapi…

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh~" bola tersebut tepat mengenai kepala Hyunjoong yang sedang tegak di pinggir lapangan dekat tribun tempat Yoochun cees berada.

"Hyunjooooooooong~"

"Yunhooooooo!"

TBC

p.s : typossssss~ banyak amat ya typo di chapter 1, aku baru baca sekarang nih T_T mudah2an yang ini minim (gak ada) typonya. Aku newbie nih disini. Salam kenal semua! Aku Cassiopeia, BJ dan VIP yeorubun~ Makasih yang udah baca dan review di chapter 1, selanjutnya baca lagi dan kasih review ya^^

p.s.s : Ajak temen2 kalian baca fic ini yaaa xD

p.s.s.s : EDITED. Aku baca ulang lagi, sama kayak chapter 1. Mudah-mudahan typonya kurang, atau ga ada lagi :D


End file.
